walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 32
Issue 32 is part 2 of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. Plot Synopsis Martinez has told to Rick that they are escaping. Rick ignores him, and tells him to let go off him. Martinez lets go and says they have to hurry. Rick asks what they going to do about the guards. Martinez reveals that they have taken care of them, and Rick asks what he means by "we". Martinez has released Glenn from his cell, and he is happy to see Rick. Glenn thought that Rick was dead, and says that he wouldn't have told them anything to keep Maggie safe. Martinez says The Governor have been over the edge for a while. He didn't know about the prisoners. Suddenly, Rick remember the riot suit he was using, and The Governor might infer that they live in The Prison. They all start to run away. The Governor is angry that Michonne killed Eugene, and he will have to find new fighters. Bruce Cooper and Gabe are about to open the door, when suddenly The Governor stops and says he's going to sleep this one out. Alice catches up Rick and others and tells them that she, and also Dr. Stevens, would like to come with them. Rick would love to have them, and they are going to find Michonne's cell. They find it, thanks to Glenn, and Martinez goes to take care of Gabe. Glenn introduces himself to Alice. Martinez goes around the corner, and talks to him, and suddenly, knocks him out. He yells that all clear, and they open Michonne's cell. Michonne is tied up, and mistakes Rick for The Governor and spits on him. She then regonizes him, and they untie her. Rick asks if she needs help, but she's okay. She tells everyone that they have to go. Around the corner, someone is approaching. Martinez is ready to knock him out but it turns out to be Dr. Stevens. The group want him to come with them. He agrees, and says he'll quickly gather up some medicines. They run into the Woodbury people, and a woman named Miss Williams, wants Dr. Stevens to stop. She says that her boy has fever, Dr. Stevens tells her to come to his office later today. Alice asks him about Williams' boy, but Dr. Stevens says he can't think about him, and they have to continue escaping. Martinez tells to a fence guard that he can have a dayoff, and he thanks him. Michonne informs them she isn't coming yet, she has to pay The Governor a visit. Alice tells her where he lives, and Michonne will catch up if she can. She leaves, and so others do. Martinez helps everyone down, and Dr. Stevens says he's relieved. Suddenly, a roamer comes from behind him and bites him on the neck. Alice screams, Martinez rips out his gun, and shoots the roamer. Alice's cries but Dr. Stevens tells her not to. He says he's evolving to a worse life form. He also says that they have to continue escaping, and she needs to take the medicines. All are upset, but Martinez says they have to continue. The Governor's is feeding Penny. Someone's knocks on his door, and he yells not to knock so hard. Suddenly, Michonne bursts in, and The Governor exclaims that this should be interesting. Credits *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Michonne *The Governor *Gabe *Bruce Cooper *Dr. Stevens *Alice *Miss Williams *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Woodbury Citizens Deaths *Dr. Stevens Trivia *First (and Last) Appearance of Miss Williams. Category:Walking Dead Issues